The Outsiders of Berlin
by Baetrium
Summary: 1961 Canada get news that he can't see Prussia anymore. He would do anything to help him out. Even if it meant crossing the wall...First Prucan! Rated T for swearing
1. Bad News

**A/N HAHA! I'M WRITING A FAN FICTION AGAIN! This one is a song fic~  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the song**

* * *

_**~Help me if you can...~**_

Canada walked briskly in Berlin. The war had ended sixteen years ago and he heard the news that his brother was stirring up trouble with Russia after they divided Berlin. 'He's late, such an idiot, but he told me to meet him here, something important'. The blonde nation sat down near the 'divide line', keeping off Russia's territory.

"Canadia! Hey!" Canada winced at the sound of America saying his name wrong.

The loud mouth nation sat down beside Canada, smiling and still a little excited. Canada looked at him confused.

"Why are you so happy, besides starting a cold war with Russia" America's smile dropped a little.

If you are going to be like that then I'm not telling you the interesting news~" Canada's attention was caught, but he didn't keep his hopes up. When America said he had news, it was either he made progress to squash Russia in something or how much better his economy was.

"What is it? Another nuclear weapon?" Canada asked sarcastically

"Well yeah! But that doesn't matter," America got up and spun around "We're gonna build a wall from the commies!" Canada's violet eyes widened. "What...are yo-"

"It's not my idea" His tone suddenly dead "It's England's boss', he said a wall is better than a war. I'm sorry Canada but when this wall goes up, you can't see Prussia anymore."

Shock vibrated through the younger nation._ 'No' , _He thought. Everything rung in his ears, the sound of America questioning if he was okay, the sounds of the armoured vehicles filled with construction stone, and what he just heard.

"_You can't see Prussia anymore"_

_**~Medicated drama queen~ **_

Prussia sat in his room at Russia's house. It was awfully kind of the large nation to give him such a comfortable room despite being 'the most awesome prisoner in the Soviet Union'. But he was bored with no radio or one of those new televisions in there. But then he heard footsteps.

"Privet Prussia, you must come with me now" Prussia rolled his eyes

"I'm not going to become one with you no matter what" Russia's childish smile didn't falter

"Nope! It might be more important than that" Russia had a pair of hand cuff on his person and put them on Prussia "It's about Berlin. America agreed to make a wall at the divided point so now connections for you~"

Prussia's red eyes widened in shock_ 'Then I can't see anyone, not bruder, or France or Spain,... or Canada...'_

"No..."

_**~Disconnect and self destruct, one bullet at a time~**_

**A/N Hi again~ I decided to write a Berlin wall story with Prussia and Canada, don't hate me ^v^' **

**This will have multiple chapters based on songs that I find fitting. Guess the band, get an internet cookie. Guess each song, get a one shot :D **  
**See ya next chapter~ Baetrium**


	2. Greetings and Goodbyes

**Okay, I plan to update this story whenever I can~  
So I'm updating today~  
Has homework but doesn't care**

**Enjoy~**

_**~Difficult not to feel disappointed~ **_

-Two hours later-

Prussia's eyes dulled. He didn't want to hear that. He thought it was bad enough to lose his nation and live with the 'communist bastard'. Now he can't speak with the ones he loved. He felt broken and upset as he walked with the larger nation, handcuffed, down the corridor to the meeting room. It was awfully quiet, not like it usually was with the constant fights breaking out. Prussia found his eyes searching around the room. '_America, no, France, no, England, no, where is he?' _His gaze finally landed in between where Japan and England. A blond nation had his head hanging down, clearly not wanting to look at the ex-nation.

"Please take a seat Russia, Prussia, sit over there" England spoke almost too dully and pointed at a chair with locks on it.

"Where's West?" He asked noticing that his brother wasn't present beside Italy.

"This isn't for him to hear, since he current can't do anything to change our decisions. This is a meeting for the specifics on whats happening to the capital and you are to remain quiet." England said almost angry. Something must have ticked him off earlier.

Prussia sat in the chair without protest, not wanting to get the Brit any more mad than he already was. Russia locked him in and sat in his chair as the meeting had begun. Most of it was talk of how long the wall was going to last. America spoke out saying immaturely how 'it will forever protect the Germans from the Commies' earning him a smack from England. The rest was about how the nations will try to rebuild the nations back to before the war. Prussia just sat patiently staring at the quite Canadian expecting him to say something to contribute to the meeting or to talk to him at the least but before he knew it the meeting was over and he was let out of the chair. He walked over to Canada, hoping for a chance to talk to him, yet was stopped by Russia.

"Let me at least say goodbye" Russia nodded and let him go. Prussia bounded after Canada before he left, placing a hand on his shoulder.

_**~If there's more behind the eyes of a fallen angel~**_

"I can't talk to you" Canada stated sadly

"I just want to say goodbye for now" Prussia's eyes watered from the oncoming tears, the ones he held back since he got the news. Canada understood and gave him a hug.

"I'll miss you" Canada's violet eyes pooled with tears, beginning to stream down his face. "I'll promise we will see each other soon."

"Cute, now lets go Prussia". The voice of Russia had ruined their moment as Prussia was dragged by the hand by the larger nation "It's a promise I won't forget!" Prussia yelled after the blond, who was still crying as he disappeared into an escort car at the front of the meeting building.

_**~You don't see me, You don't see me at all~**_

The rain came down hard when the crying nation left the building

Canada walked up to his rental car, fumbling with his keys through cloudy vision. He didn't stop crying when he got in the car nor did he even put the keys in the ignition. He just sat there crying and thinking.

_'What if I can't see him again'_

_'What if he forgets me like everyone else after all of this is over?'_

_'Who will care about me then?'_

_'Who would love me like he did?' _

He rubbed his tears, now with a determined look.

"I'm going across the wall"

**Pffhtt I feel very upset to write this chapter. I dunno I don't really like it. But reviews and rating will tell! Otherwise I might change this chapter. **

**Hehehe next chapter gets interesting...not in a sexual way! Naughty people!**

**Till next time! ~Baertrium**


	3. Dreams and Barriers

**Yay! I have returned! Little break since I had Civics exams -_-**

**Here Chapter 3! A little bit angsty btw...**

* * *

_**~Same soul that I've believed in~ **_

Prussia had arrived a his "new home". He felt groggy since he pretty much slept most of the way home. He collapsed on the bed in his room, thinking about his last words to Canada, wishing they weren't true. _ 'What if nothing changes and I'm stuck in this unawesome shit hole?_' He thought as tears began to return, but quickly wiped them away '_This isn't like me to cry! Gott I really can't control myself!' _He rested his head on the pillow behind him. It was awfully uncomfortable, but he slept on it anyway.

_Where am I?_

_It's too dark...hello?_

_'Is anyone there?'_

_What? Canada?_

_'Hello? Please answer me!'_

_'...' I can't speak..._

_'Okay then...ignore me'_

NO!

_**~and missed in my lonely life~ **_

Canada woke up sweating. He checked the the clock near his bedside. 2:30am. He flopped back into bed. '_What a strange dream, now I can't sleep_'. The Canadian got up from his bed in the hotel room. He still had work to do in Germany so he wasn't leaving until a few weeks, since was a part of the Berlin Wall project. He went to prepare breakfast, still in his boxers, and started the radio.

"_This is a warning to all the people of Berlin. As you know, the borders line of East and West are now in effect. A wall has begun to form by workers. Please head for your families now!"_

Canada eyes widened. "The project wasn't supposed to start so early...". He rushed his clothes on and ran out of his room, knocking furiously next door. A click was heard, then,

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" A shocked and sleepy eyed England was at the other side.

"What do you mean Canada?" The younger blond rolled his eyes

"You know what I'm talking about, the early construction work being done right now!" England let out a sigh "We didn't tell you because I knew how it would effect you...I'm so-"

"DON'T 'I'M SORRY' ME! BULLSHIT!" He had never been so mad before, England looked at him surprised. "Canada ple-" Before he could finish, Canada stormed off down the stairs.

_**~Same fight we could do I hoped,~ **_

Canada walked solemnly and in silence down the street of West Berlin. His focus was the wall.

_**~For the genuine justice~ **_

Prussia was told by Russia that they were to help build 'the second fence' in the Berlin wall project. Since Russia's place wasn't as advanced as the other ex-Allies, he worked bare handed in the cold of early autumn. His hand began to callus, making building the wall even more uncomfortable. Spectators watched as they were split from their families and workplaces. The only thing that Prussia thought was that a struggle for survival was coming. He let his gaze wander from picking up bricks to see a man attempt to cross the border, only to be shot in the head by a Soviet sniper. His eyes, as tired as they were, widened, half disgusted, half scared.

"Children that don't follow the rules, will be punished"

Prussia felt his being jump as Russia had appeared behind him. He signed and ignored his presence to continue building.

"HEY!"

He looked up hearing a familiar voice.

_**~Can you stay with me?~**_

Canada panted as he saw the wall, almost done but with a gap, where Prussia was currently lifting stone.

"Hey Prussia! Catch!"

A small parcel was thrown over with accuracy, but not for his fortune, it ended in Russia's line of fire. He caught the parcel and let out a chuckle

"Oh? And what would this be little Canada?"

"Russia, give that to Prussia now!"

"Why should I?" The taller nation teased the slightly shorter one.

"Don't worry it's not a bomb, it's something personal" His violet glare matched the cheery stare of ignorant nation.

"Alright then, I'll trust you" Russia dropped the parcel on the ground allowing Prussia to take it.

"Dan-" His thanks was cut off by a swift kick to his back "No talking Prussia, it's a rule"

"DON'T HURT HIM YOU BASTARD!" Russia was quite surprised by the usually silent nation's out burst, Prussia even looked at him oddly.

He let out an annoyed sigh, "Fine," and he walked off.

Prussia and Canada looked at each other, one with a tired almost dead look, the other with sympathy but still mad gaze.

"I love you Prussia"

The silverette smiled genuinely "Ich liebe dich Mattie"

Canada looked up, checking that great clock on the Soviet side of the wall, tears streaming rapidly,

It was 8:00am.

_**~You see my tears, it's a doomed reunion~**_

* * *

**Yay! It done! This chapter is pretty damn long! And so begins the T rating days! I just had to have a Snapped!Canada in this story and this song really fits my thoughts, sorry for making Russia sound mean! ): I liked typing this actually, I want to know if you liked it too! So rates and reviews make my day~** **Alrighty Ciao! Baertrium~**


	4. Colds and New Hopes

**I'm back~ ** **Man I was thinking about this chapter on the bus XD It pretty long though... ** **Hetalia isn't mine duh, if it was, I'd fail at owning it.**

Canada couldn't run any more but he was lucky to come across a park. It wasn't a kids park, more like one that reminded him of High Park back at home. He relaxed a little, rubbing his face from dried and fresh tears. One part of him regretted leaving Prussia there while another part was glad to get away as long as Prussia got the package. He sighed, his breath appearing in the cold air, thinking.  
"_Hard times are coming"_

_**~You have to cross the line just to remember where it lays~ **_

The last brick was set and an announcement was made. Prussia looked up to the speakers box, recognizing Russia holding the PA microphone.

"This Iron Curtain will be considered a peace term for the Soviet Union and The United States of America. Anyone caught passing through the Curtain will be executed on sight. Do not pass if you value your lives"

Prussia sighed. He had heard this over twenty times, and whats worse is that every time he knew he was on the wrong side. So he sat with the package in hand. He desperately wanted to open it but he resisted. If it's so important that Canada yelled at Russia for him to have it, he wanted to be sure Russia didn't take it from him. He inspected the package. It was medium sized, bigger than the size of his hands, and it had weight.

"It could be a gun, but Birdie wouldn't want me to kill myself"

He told himself. He flipped it over and his eyes widened in amazement. Their was a label on the package that read : _Hand with care, there is lot more inside than you think ~Canada. _Now the Prussian was tempted even more to open it, but he felt a presence, the same one he felt early around Russia, but colder.

"He's back"

Prussia spun his head and gasped at what he saw. A large figure representing a man in a General's uniform with grey-blue eyes and icy breath. General Winter had arrived on time.

_**~But at night we're conspiring by candlelight~ **_

Canada sneezed loudly. He didn't think he would get a cold since he was used to the weather at his house, but since Russian territory was near, so was the General. He knew the General back in 1812 and hell, was it cold.

"Guhh" He moaned in his hotel room

A knock came at the door.

"Come in, it's unlocked" As he said that France, England and America walked in.

"Eh? Why are you all here?" France let out a sigh.

"Your going home" The younger blonde looked at his older "brother"

"Wha? Why?" His voice was full of distress and stuffiness

"_WE_ can't let you interfere with the guarding of the wall. We know that you would do anything to get back Prussia but he has to stay with Russia." England stated dully, he seemed more and more depressed each day.

"I'm sorry bro, here's you ticket to the 7:00pm flight to Toronto." America gave him a small piece of paper. Canada took it and shrugged.

"Alrwight I'll leave" He got up, blanket on back and started to pack, put shirts and coats away through sniffing and sneezing. The three behind him were surprised that he agreed so quickly.

"The taxi will be up front soon, mon cher" France said, a little saddened by the younger blonde's state.

With that they left one by one except England. Canada had finshed packing his first bag when his noticed the Brit still standing by the small coffee table in the room.

"Shouldn't you leabe?" England nodded no.

"There is one last thing I want to as you" The attention of the Canadain was caught

"What did you throw over the wall?" Canada's eyes widened larger than usual.

"Uhh Nothimb! Just somethimb fer Prusza" He cursed his stuffiness as England raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be? You better tell me or I'll hold you for treason" Canada glared at him.

"WHAT? I'MB A FUCKIN COUNTRY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" England smirked

"So what? I can do what I want with royal consent, Mr Constitutional Monarchy." Canada facepalmed

"When dib you start acting dub? I'm still a country, an a free one too!" England's smirk fell, thinking foolishly that his plan could of worked.

"I'm still waiting for an answer" Canada gave in

"Fine it was-"

_**~You can't understand what lays ahead~ **_

"A Phone, a necklace, a number, and a letter "

Prussia said as he opened the package in the silence of his room. He had returned an hour prior to this recent event but decided to open it now that Russia was out surveying with his boss. The first thing he picked up was the phone. A simple black phone with a newer look than the hook and earpiece, which he placed on the end table beside his bed. The second the the was the number which he put under the phone for safe keeping. The best thing, the necklace, was his Iron Cross, inscription on the back and all, the same one he had since his days as Teutonic Knights. He put it around his neck and held it with a smile. "Danke Mattie". The last thing, the letter he found unusual but it seemed like something that wasn't simply said but sung,

_We'll1 sneak1 out while they sleep  
And sail1 off in the0 night.  
We'll come clean and start over the rest of our lives.1  
When we're gone we'll stay gone9.  
Out of sight, out of mind.8  
It's not too late,9  
We have the rest of our lives. _

The albino found it catchy at first then noticed the numbers and pieced them together. _11 10 1989 What could that mean, well it's a date but it 28 years in the future. _He pondered at this before turning over the note. The letter wasn't done yet.

_I'm sorry I could tell you in person but it's obvious why. I went to go see Germany before meeting with you. I asked him for the necklace but he refused, saying that I wouldn't need it. Luck for me Veneciano was there and helped me convince him to give to me. That phone is the newest model and since there aren't many where you are no thanks to Russia, you can call me using it since I know the others want me to go home; the wall being a personal case to me. But keep it hidden. I left a return address to my private residence in Ottawa so you can send letters to me. Russia will oblige to that. For now Au Revoir mon amour. _

_~Canada _

Prussia couldn't help but to feel happy but sad. This was the best letter in a long time since it gave him hope. Yet it left him with a waiting game, a game he didn't want to play. For now he needed to distract himself meaning he needed to find a wall plug. He looked behind everything on the wall his bed face front to. No luck. He looked around the bare wall with the door opening, no luck. He looked behind the stand alone closet and bingo, there was a plug and a telephone connection. He noted it for later since he would have to wait for a while knowing Canada is still in Berlin. So know he continues the waiting game. Whatever happens next, might be his last chance.

* * *

_**~This is a life that you can't deny us now~**_

**Phoosh! It done! And it's progressing! This story might just have twenty chapters. Just kidding but it could! I like this song, and same rules apply just a little different: Get song, internet cookie, Get band, get a mini drabble of your OTP. Get both: one shot of your OTP! Also tell what chapter you know the song from! **

**Ciao~!~Baertrium **


	5. Passports and Surprises

**Miss me? Course not! But anyway~ Here's the next part~! Unfortunately this part may not make much sense due to the fact I put myself in a fail-safe for advancing the plot. But now that little issue has past! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I dun't own hetalia durrr **

_**~I feel your sadness, I feel the world's sadness~**_

3:00pm

Canada sat in the airport. Bored? Yes. Plane has arrived? Not in four hours. Yes, he couldn't go see the finished wall so going back in time, when the car arrived...

_**~To the shining future, I send this wish away~**_

2:00pm

His taxi arrived late but it was still early. The sick nation was bundled up since Winter decided to let it snow thirteen centimetres that day. Throwing his bags in the back, he opened the back door only to be stopped by Germany.

"Eh? Germani? What wrung?" The surprised nation asked, stuffy and almost made no sense.

"Canada, take this" A gloved hand with a rolled up paper was pointed to the Canadian.

"Was is it? You do know, I'm leabing today" He sighed, a cloud of air escaping his mouth.

"It from the east side, a 'friend' of mine gave it to me. Please listen to me, this is a tunnel route that some rebel_ ossis _made. They lead straight into soviet territory. Refund your ticket and head to Austria, just don't let him see you, he wants people out of East Berlin not in. Take this route"-he points at a point near Salzberg - "Get my brother out." He last words were serious, almost frighting.

The Canadian nodded "Alwight, just one question."

The German looked at him "What? Wasn't I clear"

"Yes just, why are you helping me?"

"I realized that I can't run my country on my own at the moment. My brother knows how to help me get out of recession and you seem distraught with out him."

"He's been watching American programs with me~ "

Canada jumped at the sound of the small Italian, sitting nearby. He didn't notice him earlier...

"That's not why Italia!" Germany snapped, with a light blush, letting the Italian giggle.

Canada nodded "Thaks Germani."

"Good luck Kanada."

_**~I want to protect the world with my love, That's the only thing I can do~ **_

Back to Canada in the Frankfurt airport. He looked at his ticket. Luckily there was a flight to Austria at the same time there was a flight to Toronto, so no one would think he was going there. He sighed then cough frantically. _Winter, I don't know what you did, but I will get you. _He though annoyed. Looking up at the clock, time 4:10pm, he could help but wonder.

"What is Prussia up to?"

_**~I pray that my sacred wish protects and saves all~ **_

5:01

A loud crack was heard and the door flung open

"Prisoner Prussia, serial 47ep, Come with me."

Prussia flew up from his bed, more mad than surprised since it was 4:00pm and that meant.

"I'm not going"

The officer leered at him "Orders from Russia himself. He wishes to meet with you in Bloc cell 3"

"No"

"Da or you will be forced"

He didn't care about the threat, he wasn't moving. Silence hung for a bit before the officer grabbed his arm.

"ICH WERDE NICHT! VERPISS DICH!" He exclaimed loudly as another officer entered the room and handcuffed him. His struggle was in vain.

_**~The curse of destruction~**_

5:30

"Three offences in one day? My Prussia aren't you a broken toy~" Russia coed

Prussia was gagged so his response was something along the lines of  
_"Screw you commie" _

"Mhmm you make no sense, but lets have some fun da?" Russia grinned that disturbing childish grin.

Prussia could only fear the worst.

_**~Oh Light, oh Divine power, protect everything, save everything~ **_

**Ohnononon~! A cliffhanger? I dunno! Anyway I may not update for a bit since I'm starting a new fic soon. Possibly a one shot, could have more chapters. I have things in plan~! Sorry for the short chapter! I put time refs because I'm tired... Fun fact: Tv was around during this time so Italy and Germany could have been watching programs! I'm actually accurate!  
**

**Ciao~Baetrium.**

**TRANSLATIONS:  
**

**German:  
**

**Ossis: Easterners (not sure if it was used during the time)  
**

**Italia: Italy  
**

**Kanada: Canada (no durr)  
**

**Ich weide nicht, verpiss dich: I'm not going, fuck off (sorry!)  
**

**Russian:  
**

**Da: yes  
**


End file.
